Warp
by Faultystars1357
Summary: Nightwing has accidently travled back in time seven years. He's in 2012. How will he get back? Will he even get back? And, of course, now Flash has come back in time on accident too. Great. So, now how will they get back to stop Warp Speed from robbing?
1. Chapter I: Meeting

**First things first, Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. At all. Seriously, do I look like I could own the Batman? No. Exactly. **

**Now, I decided to try a Nightwing story. Goes back into the past…blah, blah, blah. Now, this might seem a bit rushed so just tell me what you think. Honest now, please and not just UPDATE SOON! I want actual opinions please. So, here we go! **

**Chapter I: Meeting**

Being thrown into to a time traveling portal had not been on Nightwing's list of 'Things to do when I grow up', but, then again, when he was seven neither had being a superhero. I guess his life was just full of surprises. How long had he been in this time stream? A few minutes? Days? Weeks? Naw, couldn't be that long. The dates flew past him as he traveled, though making it seem like he was in there years. He might have been.

2017

2015

2013

and then he was falling toward a concrete floor. He flipped and adjusted himself for the falling, bending his knees to absorb the impact, landing on the balls of his feet. He looked around, he was situated in a kneeling position.

Five teenagers were staring at him. One had dark skin, another green, and the rest were Caucasian. They were all staring at him till the kid with the red hair spoke. "Who are you?" He asked slowly. Nightwing stood up. His domino mask hid his eyes and his black spandex suit had a blue bird on the chest and a grey utility belt and grey glove contrapments. He had long shiny black hair which flowed freely down his back.

"Ummmm," He started and then figured it would be best if they didn't see him, any more already, he knew where he was, so he sped off toward the Zeta-beams. "Get back here!" Superboy yelled and ran off after him. Man, the guy was fast. "Wait up!" Kid Flash yelled, watching them.

Superboy threw a punch at the mans head. He dodged, the whites of his domino mask widening. "Whoa there, you could have hit me!" He a exclaimed and flipped backward, landing in a kneeled position. "That was the point," Superboy growled and lunged toward the man clad in black. Nightwing dodged and ran toward the training room.

"Follow him!" Aqualad yelled. The team ran after the man toward the training room. But, once the got there, he was gone. "Where'd he go?" Kid Flash said. "You know, there's more then the two directions right and left. Up might be a choice," A voice said above them. Instantly their heads snapped up to see the man lounging on the rafters. He smirked at their faces.

"How'd you get up there so fast?" Kid Flash asked, staring up at the man. Only Robin could get up there so fast.

The man shrugged. "It's easy but-" He was cut off when suddenly he slumped over. He seemed to have fallen asleep and suddenly he was falling toward them.

"Superboy! Catch him!" Aqualad yelled. Superboy lunged and caught the man in is arms. The mans head rolled over and his arms were rigid. "Got him. What now?" The clone turned around to face the team. "Med Bay?" Robin suggested, looking from teammate to teammate. "Perhaps," Mused Aqualad. "We should contact Batman." "No!" The man growled, attempting to get up but Superboy get a strong grip on him. "Don'…don't tell Batman…," But then he slumped back over, falling once again on conscience. The team stared at him and turned back to Aqualad. "Med Bay," The atlantean decided.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 Med Bay:

Batman stared at the man, wondering where he had seen him before.

He was strapped to a table, so he wouldn't escape, and was breathing at regular place. Superman, Flash, Martian Manhunter, and Black Canary were all standing to the side, their eyes flickering from the man on the table to Batman. When the kids had told Black Canary about a man dropping to the floor in their living room and showed him to her, she had instantly contacted Batman who, in return, had called Superman, Flash and Matian Manhunter (Who had, by the way, been graciously been nicknamed 'M 'n M' by Kid Flash) and told them to report to the Med Bay.

The man was still out cold on the table and the children were restricted from the Medical bay, much to their dislike. Robin had been completely pissed but he remained from anger.

"Who do you think he is?" Superman asked, studying the man. He was in his early twenties at the most and was very athletic and slim. You could almost see the sgility rolling off him. Batman studied him, taking off the mask had been his first idea but Black Canary had protested, saying it would be an invasion of privacy.

Batman looked over him. "I'm not sure. But I do know that I've seen him before, I'm just not sure," He replied, looking up. Superman nodded. "So have I. I don't know where I've seen him either."

And suddenly the man groaned. "Quiet, he's waking up," Batman said, looking sternly, as always, toward Superman. "I wasn't talking." Superman muttered quietly under his breath. Flash nudged him into silence.

The man tried to lift his hand to his head, but, as he found out, his hand was tied to the table he was laying on. "Bruce?" He muttered loud enough for everyone to hear. They all froze at this. "Bruce, is that you?" He continued. Batman instantly let the straps holding the man go and grabbed his neck, slamming his against the wall. The man long since awoken fully when he felt the straps release him. "Bruce!" Superman yelled and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Batman shrugged it off and leaned closer. "How. Did. You. Know?" He growled giving a bat-glare. The man struggled, staring down at him. "Instinct. You voice, bet you don't recognize mine, now do you?" The man said. Batman didn't reply, he just narrowed his eyes under his cowl.

"Wow, don't recognize your own protégé? I'm hurt." He said. Batman's eyes widened now and he stepped back, letting the man fall. Now he knew where he had seen him. The man stood up shakily, rubbing his neck.

"Robin." Batman said. Everyone watched the man, or, Robin. Robin grinned. "Nightwing, actually," He said and winced as rubbed his neck. "Oh, gosh that hurt. Now, where were we? Oh yes. Yeah, I was Robin. I'm Nightwing now." He shrugged and looked around. "You're from the future." Flash said in slight awe. Nightwing nodded.

"Yep, I was fighting some guy Warp. Warp… Warp speed, Warp man, Warp time….something with Warp. New guy. I was fighting him and next thing I know I'm falling through this vortex thing with dates spinning by me. I'm from 2019." Nightwing informed them.

"So, Warp whatever…. never heard of him. Now, tell us, how old are you?" Flash said, suddenly standing next to Nightwing. Nightwing's eyebrow must have gone up because his domino mask was now slightly distorted. "20..."

"Richard."

Nightwing looked up toward Batman, surprised. He rarely ever referred to Robin as Richard when he was in his Robin costume. Nightwing shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah?" "Are you going to tell the children?" He asked. Everyone looked at the former Robin, awaiting his answer. Nightwing seemed to be thinking hard until, finally, he answered. "No, I don't want to mess with the time stream-"

"You already told us," Black Canary pointed out, putting her hands on her hips. Nightwing grinned sheepishly, looking a bit like Robin. "Yeah, but I heard his voice and instantly interpreted Bruce," He hesitated. "First thing that popped into my head. NAd with the whole protege thing, well, I figured I wouldn't be able to explain how I knew your identity. I had no choice." Nightwing shrugged and Batman nodded.

"And besides," Nightwing continued. "They'll freak most likely. Now, any idea on why I fainted? I was fine when I dropped from the portal," Nightwing exclaimed, leaning on the wall. Batman watched as he rubbed his neck, feeling, only slightly, guilty. Martian Manhunter stepped forward. "I have concluded that your mind was scrambled from the time travel. You are lucky to even know who you are." The Martian explained.

At this, Nightwing frowned. "Oh well I'm lucky. So, how do I get back? Zatarra? My girlfriend will be pissed." Flash raised and eyebrow. "Who's your girl friend?" "No names but she's a kick-ass alien warrior princess. Now, how do I get back. Do you think I could find warp now?" Batman stepped forward. "No, but I will contact Dr. Fate-" Nightwing frowned. "-and see if perhaps he can help."

o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0 Living Room:

"Who do you think he is?" Wally asked, out of his uniform.

Robin shrugged. "I don't know, it's been a while. It usually never takes this long. What do you think is up?" Kaldur, who was leaning over, elbows on knees, on the couch, staring at the floor, was thinking. "I do not know. Perhaps he got away and they have forgotten to inform us." Artemis snorted. "This is the Batman we're talking about, I doubt he would forget about us." Robin, who was pacing, stopped and turned to face Kaldur. "Yeah, I agree with Artemis. He wouldn't just forget-"

"I didn't. Team meet Nightwing," Batman's voice said behind them. They all turned around to face Batman and the newly announced Nightwing. The man waved toward them and suddenly Kid Flash was in his face, in his uniform. "Alright, what's the dealio?"

Nightwing stared down at him and then doubled over in laughter. Batman watched his ward in thought.

"Wha… what's so funny?" Kid Flash demanded, staring at him. But he stuttered, making Nightwing laugh harder. "Oh, sorry, I am absolutely forbidden to tell you. Batman's orders. Was it always this small in here?" The last question was directed toward Batman who simply shrugged In response and walked from the room, pausing at the door. "Get acquainted with the team and we'll figure out your problem." Batman said and walked from the room.

"Your problem?" Artemis asked, as the team surrounded the man.

Nightwing waved her off and held out a hand, grinning. "I'm Nightwing and you are?" Artemis was in costume. "Guess," She hissed. Nightwing laughed. "Well, alright then. Artemis? Yes?" He asked. She stared at him and then glared at the floor, muttering under her breath. "And your Kid Flash, Aqualad, Superboy, and Robin. Am I right? Yes, I do believe I am," He laughed. "Arrogant much?" Artemis muttered but he heard her nonetheless. "No, I just know I'm right. Besides, was I wrong?"

No one answered.

"That's what I thought."

It remained silent for a few moments until Kaldur looked at the team and nodded. They stepped forward and surrounded him. "So, what is your problem?"

**Reviews are welcomed and flames will be welcomed too but be nice about it. :D Tell me if I should continue. **


	2. Chapter 2: Truths

**Chapter 2: Truths **

_They stepped forward and surrounded him. "So, what is your problem?" _

Nightwing smiled, looking a bit guilty, though they didn't know why. "Look, Batman's orders are for me not to tell you guys anything, so…yeah," Nightwing said and nodded confirming his statement.

"Look, all we know is that you fall from the ceiling, get into the rafters, fall on conscience, and then BOO! You're BFFS with the Bats. So, what's going on?" Kid Flash demanded, looking straight at him with narrowed green eyes.

"Well, I wouldn't go for BFFS and all. Really, your flattering, but I can't-"

"If you do not tell us we will force it out of you," Aqualad said. Nightwing muttered under his breath- they didn't hear it -but it was under the lines of, "Man, I don't remember you being this demanding," Superboy's head snapped toward him and Nightwing knew he was in trouble now. They all took a step closer, looking rather menacing until finally Nightwing put of his hands in surrender. "Look, what I'm about to tell you has nothing to do with Batman. So don't bring the whole 'BFF' thing in. My situation…requires his assistance," Nightwing told them.

Nothing.

"I'm from the future," That, as expected, got a response. "Wait, what?" Artemis asked, leaning backward in shock. Nightwing sighed, sounding exasperated.

"I'm from the future. Look, I wasn't supposed to tell you, alright?"

They nodded staring at him.

It was silent for a few moments and no one moved. "No, wait is that why you dropped from-

"-the ceiling? Yes, I was in Time Portal-"

"But that goes against science! I don't believe it!" Wally exclaimed, looking not very whelmed at all. He had crossed his arms over his chest and stood there in front of Nightwing with a proud look in his face. It seemed to be saying, 'Ha! Beat that!'

Nightwing sigh. "Believe it kid," 'But, wait, if your from the future how are you here? How old are you? What time are you from? How-" Nightwing laughed, interrupting Artemis's question rant. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! One question at a time, kay? Kay. Not sure what I'm doing here, I was pushed-sorta-fell in to the time stream. I'm 20 and I'm from 2019." Kid Flash seemed to be thinking. "You're thirteen now!" He exclaimed. Nightwing nodded. "In this time, yeah."

They all seemed to be thinking. "Can you tell us who you are?" Robin asked. Nightwing ruffled his hair and slipped past him. "No-can-do. Sorry," And with that he was gone.

Wally sighed and walked over to the couch, flopping on it. "Ugh! I just can help thinking I know him from somewhere! Anyone else?" The speedster looked from face to face, awaiting their reactions. "Yeah, I feel the same way…," Artemis said and sat down as far as she positively could from him. She had already agreed with me, not like they were friends now.

"Yes, I agree. But we must respect his privacy. Besides, I do not wish to ignore Batman's orders again," Kaldur said, tilting his head upward in a leaders stance. The others nodded but couldn't help the curiosity from biting their thoughts.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Nightwing-"

"Yeah?"

Batman turned around to see Nightwing standing there. But, at the moment however, he wasn't in his Nightwing costume. He was wearing dark denim grey blue jeans and a blue button shirt. His hair was tied back into a ponytail, one strand lying over his face. He had on a pair of his usual dark sunglasses. "Your out of costume," The older man pointed out. Richard shrugged. "The kids are in the living room, I'm quiet anyway. They wouldn't hear me anyway," He shrugged once more.

Batman was slightly impressed. He hadn't even heard his ward enter.

"Now, did you call me in here just to tell me off on my clothing or was there a reason?"

"You'll be coming home with me. Robin will stay here. We have some things to discuss," Batman replied, looking back at the screen he was staring at. He heard a silent footstep walking up but didn't react. He felt Richard stand next to him. "Need help?" He asked. Batman resisted the urge to chuckle.

"No, I think I'm fine,"

"Cool beans…uh…can I tell one person? Please?" Richard asked. Bruce made a mistake; he turned and saw those big (Even though Richard was twenty) icy-azure blue eyes. He almost groaned. Of course, young Richard could do it better but this was still pretty darn good.

"Fine but that depends on who-" He looked over but, of course, Richard was gone. He sighed and shook his head, returning to his work.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Richard snuck through the halls like a ninja.

So, it wasn't tough to get to Zatannas room. Apparently (after he had eavesdropped on the team) they had informed her of him, Wally going into the detail of everything. Zatanna was thoroughly impressed with the whole 'future' thing.

Richard, back in his Nightwing costume, knocked on her door. He had to tell her. Zatarra was… preoccupied at the moment. So, he had to get some help…somewhat anyway. Zatanna was his best shot and, this was the catch, she wouldn't help him if he didn't tell her who he was; the question was on the teams mind.

"Who is it?"

"The ever famous Nightwing at your-"

The door swung open before he finished to show Zatanna in draw-string grey pants and a yellow tank top and fuzzy slippers. "You're Nightwing. Come in. I wanted to meet you," She moved aside. "Sorry about the clothes, I wasn't expecting anyone," She said, blushing slightly.

"No, no. Don't worry, nice room," He commented, looking around. Zatanna mumbled her thanks and closed the door. "Look, so I think you can help me," He said, turning around and shifting position so she could see his face. Zatanna nodded. "That depends, what do you need help with?"

"Getting back to the future," He replied.

Zatanna frowned. "That'll be hard. I'll need to access my fathers magical library, it has a bunch of books with spells, but I need to know who you are first. I want to know who I'm helping," She smirked, knowing she had caught him but didn't know that this was what he wanted and intended on telling her anyway. Nightwing nodded. "Alright, well, take a good guess," He said, smiling back at her.

Zatanna pursed her lips. "By the way you act you seem to know us,"

"Alright," He nodded, making her hesitate.

"Uh, your not cocky your just having fun…," She frowned. "Black hair…can't see your dang eyes, uh, tall-" There was a smirk from Nightwing as she said this. "-and lean. I'm not sure," She shrugged. Nightwing's face fell in mock concern and he made his way to the door. "Oh, well, when you think of it let me know. I'm trying to be all nonchalant about this thing," He grinned and slipped out the door.

Zatanna frowned and looked down at the floor and suddenly her eyes widened and she looked over where he had last been in surprise.

"Robin?"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Robin?" Batman entered the living room of the team. Kid Flash was sitting on the sofa, happily eating a bag, sorry, snarfing down a bag of chips. Aqualad was no where insigh Artemis was, of course, polishing her arrows and Superboy was watching a fuzzy TV screen. Miss M was in the kitchen, cooking her heart out and Robin was laying upside down on the sofa, heading hanging off as he watched Artemis clean and polish her arrows.

"Missed a spot," He pointed out.

She shot him a look, snatched the arrow, cleaned it hurriedly and then proceeded to stuff it in his face. Not literally of course, just so he could see it. "Better?" She growled. He grinned. "Much,"

"You suck,"

"You know you love me,"

"I beg to differ,"

"Go ahead, beg,"

Artemis shook her head and went back to cleaning. "Robin." Batman said, finally earning the attention of, not only Robin, but the whole team. "Yeah?" The boy, now clad in civvies, sat up straight and, with little to no effort, flipped over Artemis and her cleaning session and landed perfectly in a kneeling position. "You are going to be staying here for the night," Batman said in his usual monotone. Robin looked at him curiously but nodded. "Good," Batman nodded and left, sweeping out of the room in a fluid motion.

"Hey guys, uh, have you seen Nightwing?" Zatanna asked, walking into the room. She was now in jeans and a t-shirt but her fuzzy slippers were still there. The team shook their heads.

"Looking for me?" Nightwing's voice asked as he stepped into the room back in his civvies. The domino mask though, was the same and his hair was tied back. Zatanna stared at him. "Uh…huh? Oh, yeah. I need to talk to you," She said and grabbed his arm after walking over. "Did you find a solution to his problem?" Artemis asked, looking between the two. "No," Zatanna answered truthfully. "I just need to talk to him,"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As Nightwing had said the 'nonchalant' part Zatanna had froze. Jut the way he _said_ it made her mind scream ROBIN! And, now that she looked, Zatanna could see a slight similarity.

Now she was pulling him to her room again.

Quickly, she opened the door and slammed it shut after she dragged it in. He stood there and, before he could react, she hugged him. "OH MY GOSH! You're Robin. Aren't you?" She asked looking up. "I was Robin. I haven't heard that name since I was eighteen. But, uh, yeah. You could say I am," He replied. Zatanna stared at him. "I mean, I can't believe it's you! I mean, you're tall!" She exclaimed, stepping away. Nightwing scowled but it was also a humorous smile. "Is that the first thing you can think of? Really?" She smiled sheepishly.

It was silent for a few more moments. "I mean…wow. I just…it's you," She finally said. "You just appeared here," "Yep," He chirped. "Like a boss,"

"Lik'a what?"

"A-. Never mind. Look, I needed to tell you. Really. But, I have to go now. Don't tell the team. Alright, it's a secret. Obviously. They can't know that I was Robin," He said, his voice turning very much like Batman's.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

M'gann eyes widened. She had gone over to Zatanna's room to see if she and Nightwing wanted anything to eat. Now, she hadn't meant to here the whole conversation. She just did.

Nightwing had been Robin. Robin was, going to be, Nightwing.

Was it a lie? Could she really and truly believe this was Robin? She thought for a moment. He sorta sounded like him. Robin wasn't cocky…like this guy but he wasn't shooting anyone else down. He just knew when he was right or else he wouldn't say it.

M'gann slipped back down the hall.

If Robin or, Nightwing actually, wanted it a secret than it would be kept a secret.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Recognize Robin B-01_

Bruce looked up. Richard, future Richard, was appearing from the Zeta Tubes. He was in civvies and looked around. "I haven't been here in a while. I sorta miss it," He exclaimed, looking around as he walked toward Bruce, cowl off. Bruce's eyebrow shot up. "What do you mean 'haven't been here in a while?'" Bruce turned to look at the young man, who shifted his weight to his right foot.

"I don't work in Gotham. I work in Bludhaven," Richard looked down and Bruce's eyebrow went up even further. "_Bludhaven?" _He asked. "By yourself or with a-" "Sidekick? Partner? Neither. I work alone… I sorta did it to prove I could be on my own to you," Richard wouldn't met his gaze but when he finally looked over. His eyes warned: DO NOT PURSUE THIS CONVERSATION!

Bruce sighed and turned away.

"Master Bruce are you there? Is Master Richard-" Alfred stopped short at the sight of the young man who seemed in his late twenties. "Master Bruce? Who is this man in the cave?"

Bruce turned to face the old butler and smirked.

"Alfred meet Richard Grayson."

**Well, that was fun to write. **

**Fudotwin17: Thanks, hope you like this chapter just as much! ****=]**

**103: Don't worry. At least you don't say 'alas' like I do sometimes. ;) Thanks for reviewing. **

**Writergirltobe: Thanks!**

**Celestialstarrynight: Eh, I don't know that much about DickxBabs. I still have to watch the show more and such before I do one of those. I know Teen Titans better. Thanks for the review! **

**Girlofathousandstorys: Thanks, I wasn't sure or not it I did. Character development? Who knew! Could the last emotion be utter respect (Lol) or amazement? **

**Anon: You said exactly what I asked people not to say, which was 'Update soon.' I like you, your like Percy Jackson. Rebellious and ready to do the opposite. But some insight would be nice. **

**Song I'm listening to: **_**Life after Death and Taxes **_**by **_**Reliant K **_

**Anyway, thanks. **

**Alerts: 17 (First Chapter only)**

**Favs: 12 (First chapter only)**

**Reviews: 6 (You know)**

**Thanks! And review!**

**] [] [] [] [**

**-Fighter1357**


	3. Chapter 3: Flash

**Well, okay then. Thanks for reviews! **

**Chapter 3: **

_"Alfred meet Richard Grayson."_

Alfred blinked and shook his head. "Well then, I have made dinner. Would you care to join me?" And with that he turned and walked out. Richard and Bruce looked at each other. "Good 'ole Alfred. Come on, I'm starving." Richard turned his ponytail swished slightly and he walked out. Bruce shook his head and followed smiling just a bit as well.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Look. I think we seriously need to look into this." Wally said turning toward Robin who was happily eating scrambled eggs on the couch. Robin shrugged. "Sure, but I mean, it's not something we should. It's _his _identity. You wouldn't want someone snooping in yours, would you?" He asked. Wally seemed to be contemplating the idea and he finally nodded in response.

"Yeah but _I'm _not from the future and Mr. Oh-so-mysterious-"

"Mr. Oh-so-mysterious? That's a new one," Nightwing's voice said behind them.

Both boys spun around to see Nightwing…in regular clothes. He still had the mask on but other than that he was in actual dark denim jeans and a grey long-sleeved shirt and a blue button up on over it. It _was_ buttoned up and he had on converse.

"Whoa…." Artemis said coming from the kitchen with a plate of toast. Nightwing chuckled. "Yeah, I get that a lot. So, how was your night?" He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms.

"Uh…good. Yours?" Wally asked looking at Nightwing warily.

"Wonderful. Batman's…house is…large."

Robin's mouth fell open but he snapped it shut before anyone could notice though he was pretty sure that Nightwing saw.

"He took you to his…-"

"House? Yeah. You guys got a kitchen?" He looked around and smiled before heading off down the hall. Artemis strolled over. "Okay, something's up. Batman would never, _never, _let anyone who he didn't absolutely trust them. Maybe he knows Nightwing in this time?" The blonde archer said, sitting down on the couch.

They nodded, wondering who it might be.

But they missed one thing.

In order for Batman to know Nightwing now. Nightwing would have to be thirteen.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Zatanna walked into the kitchen to find Robin, oh, er, Nightwing there. He was regular clothes though.

"Hey." She muttered and glanced at him and then at her. She was wearing a pair of volleyball shorts and a tank top. "Hey Zatanna. Seriously, do you guys have anything…" He paused and closed the fridge. "Er, I'll just skip breakfast." He finally said and shook his head.

Zatanna smiled weakly.

"How was your night?" He asked. "Good. I slept well. And I've been thinking about your problem. I think I have a spell to at least send a message. Like an Instant Message But you can see, like video chat." She explained. He nodded. "Cool, do you want to try it now? Or?"

Zatanna shook her head.

"No, I need to prepare. Two hours at the _least._ Sorry." She shrugged apologetically. But Nightwing just smiled. "No problem. Hey M'gann. Wait, it _is _M'gann, riiiight?" Nightwing turned toward the Martian who had just walked in the room. The green girl froze and looked at Nightwing with wide eyes. She stared at him fro the longest time.

"Megan? Is everything alright?" Zatanna finally asked. M'gann finally snapped out of and took her eyes off the young man.

"Sorry Zatanna. Wow, uh, Nightwing. Your…um…out of uniform."

Nightwing chuckled but it had an edge of nervousness. He rubbed the back of his neck not noticing that M'gann's eye widened as he did it. "Yeah. Uh, Hehe. I needed to get into my civvies."

M'gann nodded. "Oh, yeah. Well. Do you guys want anything to eat?" They both shook their heads. "Okay, I'll make myself something." She moved over and seemed to be avoiding Nightwing. Zatanna sent a look toward him but all she got was a shrug.

"Uh, so…" M'gann began. "Yeah." Zatanna said after a few moments of silence. "Mmhmm." Nightwing concluded the awkward moments. He lifted himself from the counter he was leaning against and walked out.

M'gann visibly relaxed and Zatanna stiffened. Did Megan know?

No, she couldn't.

Could She?

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Bruce looked down at his paperwork and shook his head.

Why was he doing this crap? He could be at the cave.

Yeah, he was going to do that. He stood up and, not even cleaning it up, left and walked toward the cave.

Richard being here seemed to have thrown him off a bit. Seeing him was odd. Last night had defiantly been interesting, especially with Alfred.

Flashback:

_"Well, Master Richard. What a pleasant surprise!" The British butler said, pouring some tea into the young mans cup. Richard's face was blank. "Uh, hey Alfred. Any comments? Anything?" He asked his voice rising a bit. Not in anger but simply in disbelief. _

_Bruce watched with a simply amused expression. _

_"Well, since I work for Batman I would no. I have nothing, eh, don't touch that-" Richard dropped whatever he was holding. "Thank you. Eh, no. Enjoy your dinner." He turned to walk away and once the door was closed Richard turned toward Bruce. _

_"He always manages to surprise me." _

Flashback end:

He shook his head in agreement with Dick. Alfred was just full of surprises.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

M'gann walked toward the training room.

She saw Robin on the bars. He was on the uneven bars? Was that what he called them. She watched in silence as he perched on the lower one and reached one hand out then springing out to grab the other one bar that was only a bit higher than the first.

He flipped around it and then hung there but his arms were up. She tried to remember what he called it…front support! That was it. She smiled to herself and then walked up.

"Hey Robin. That was really cool." He looked down at her and smiled. He pushed his feet forward and let go coming under the bar and landed perfectly perched on the floor. "Thanks Miss M." He said, using the nickname he had for her. She smiled. "So, what do you think of Nightwing?" She asked.

He froze and then shrugged.

"I don't know. I think that we should respect his privacy but I seriously want to know who he is. And I don't trust him. Maybe it's a bat thing," The ebony haired boy shrugged and stood up.

She nodded. "Cool. Well, bye!" She walked away quickly.

Robin stared after her and then shrugged.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Al…most….there." Zatanna said, her words slurring as she strained her magic.

"Zatanna, you don't have to-" "No, no. It's alright." She muttered and closed her eyes, her arms were reach out in front of her, her muscles tense. A mist began to form and she seemed to relax slightly. It formed into a bubble and soon actual shapes. The bubble then flattened but human shapes were on it. They were 3-D.

In a blast of light the human shape had completely taken form. It was The Flash. "Wait," Zatanna muttered. "That's not right." "No, no it's right! Flash!" The form looked up and the whites of the cowl widened. "Nightwing? Nightwing! Oh my gosh! We were so worried!" He exclaimed.

"Wait," Zatanna exclaimed. "That's not right-" "That's not _your _Flash. it's mine. It's Wally!" He exclaimed.

"Wait, who's there?" Flash asked. He was now life size. "And how the crap am I seeing you? Your, like, a hologram."

Nightwing laughed and pulled Zatanna over so Flash could see him. "Zatanna meet future Wally! Wally meet past Zatanna!" He exclaimed. Flash didn't do anything. "Well then…WAIT! Your in the past? Wait, never mind, I knew that." He shook his head and removed the cowl. His hair was the same vibrant red and his emerald eyes sparked with humor. He saluted the two.

"Do you think you can get future Zatanna and possibly Raven and see if they can make a portal to bring me back?" Nightwing asked, getting serious. Wally seemed to be thinking. "I could. You think Herald could help?" Nightwing nodded.

Wait, who are Raven and Herald?" Zatanna asked but the men ignored her.

"Maybe, if he's not on some interdimensional trip right now. Is he?" Wally frowned. "I need to check. Oh and Star's not please when you disappeared all of a sudden." Wally grinned, knowing the reaction. Nightwing groaned. "Yeah, yeah. Tell Star I miss her too and I'm fine. Seriously, see if Herald's available." He demanded.

Wally grinned and nodded. He pulled out a communicator. It wasn't anything the league used. It was yellow and a white T was on it. He pressed the button. "Herald? Hello?"

Static.

"Nope, looks like he's _way _out of range. Sorry. I'll get Zatanna and Raven. Though, I think Raven's out for awhile. Checking on Sl-" Nightwing scowled.

"Say his name and when I get back I'll kill you painfully. Then bring you back to life and then let Jinx get you. I need to get back. Now, what's the status on this warp guy?" Nightwing seemed to be angry with whoever Wally had been about to mention.

Wally, sensing the seriousness, straightened and shook his head.

"He wanted to get you out of the picture."

"What?"

"Yeah. He's been making a bunch of robberies now. But they're all scattered. Here and there and such. Just things like circuitry and SD cards and databases and scrap metal that can be melted. I don't know but whatever he's planning is big. If you where here he would have been stopped by now. Oh and his name is Warp Speed."

Nightwing frowned. "Okay, I'll admit, this is weird. Do you think he's building a type of weapon?" Wally shrugged. "I don't know. Possibly. Look, I need to get Zatanna and Raven. Call me later and sorry if it's any strain Zatanna. Really, I am." Wally looked really apologetic. But Zatanna smiled.

"It's not a problem. Hopefully I got it now. "

Wally still looked wary but he nodded.

"Alright. I'll close it down." Zatanna said and closed her eyes and reached out her arms. The mist that was Wally began to glow bright and, suddenly it went _to _bright. The entire room was filled with it. It knocked both Nightwing and Zatanna off their feet as a wave swept them back.

It then began to recede and was gone.

"That shouldn't have happened." Zatanna groaned, grasping her head.

"And I don't think that was either." Nightwing said. Zatanna looked over at him and then where he was staring.

"Crap."

Flash stood there. But this wasn't the Flash of this time. He was from Nightwing's time. The cowl was off and you could Wally fully now. He blinked and then looked around.

"Ah!" He screamed and jumped.

"Wally!" Nightwing hissed, jumping to his feet. "You don't the whole mountain to hear you. Shut up!" Wally closed his mouth. "Wait, was I-"

"Transported back in time accidentally? Yeah. Calm down. We have got to tell Batman about this." He whispered the last part to himself and straightened, putting his hand to his chin and stroking it as if he had a mustache.

"Well then. Alright. I guess I didn't have it covered?" Zatanna said weakly. Both men looked at her incredulously. "Ya' think?" Wally said and was greeted with a slap to the head with the comment. "Shut up. Seriously, you shouldn't be here." Nightwing hissed, not happy at the moment.

"I heard the Zeta-Beams announce Batman's arrival about an hour ago. You think he's still in the mountain?" Zatanna looked up. Wally and Nightwing both nodded.

"Yeah. He would still be here. Now we just have to get this dimwit across the mountain with out the team finding out."

"Crap."

"Well said."

"Thanks."

"No time for that. Seriously. It was bad enough with me being here. Now you too!" Nightwing interrupted the two. Both of them looked at him and nodded, becoming serious. Wally slipped on his cowl becoming Flash. "Just in case." He stated and the other two nodded.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Quiet!" Nightwing snapped as Flash's foot make a sound. "Sorry!" He whispered back, hands up in defense. Nightwing shook his head.

"I'll walk out and distract the team. You two sneak behind them.

"Seriously? No, seriously. This is coming from the great Nightwing? Protector of Bludhaven. Former Protégé of the Batman. Justice League Member-"

"You got anything better?"

"Well…no."

"That's what I thought."

Flash huffed and scowled but said nothing more.

Nightwing slipped out and into the living room. "Hi guys!" He exclaimed. "Look, I want a cookie. You want a cookie. We all want cookies! You can't just take them all!" Artemis's voice rang out most likely yelling at Wally West: Official Worlds fastest eater next to the Flash.

Behold.

"Look, you don't have fast metabolism!"

"Just because you do doesn't mean you eat like a pig!"

"I don't eat like a pig-"

"-Table snarfer!"

"Dream killer!"

"How the crap am I a dream killer?"

"It was my dream to eat these cookies in peace. It is now shattered. Thank you for doing so." Wally replied with promptly. Artemis huffed.

"Hey! Cookies!" Nightwing exclaimed. "So, whatcha' talking about?"

Flash nearly face-palmed.

"Kid Idiot here is such a pig! I mean seriously! Look at the thing!" "I amf nof a fing!" Was the reply. Artemis snorted. "Whatever." "Hey Kaldur, Connor. Come try my cookies!" M'gann said suddenly, her voice was wary of something but it was hard to tell.

"Come on, when they're in the kitchen!" Flash exclaimed and both began to sneak by. Flash had been right. All of the were facing the other direction, except Nightwing. He saw them but took no notice of them as if they weren't even there.

Suddenly, Connor straightened. "Wait, do you here that?" He asked and slowly turned around.

Both of them froze and straightened up so fast it was hard to tell that they had even moved. "Flash? Zatanna?" Artemis asked. Wally stared at them. Something was wrong.

"Hey! Kids!" Flash exclaimed, waving his hand. In a blur Wally stood in front of him, eyes narrowed.

The team slowly wandered over. The Flash seemed…nervous.

Suddenly, Wally's eyes widened. "Your…your not Flash!" And he ripped off the cowl showing vibrant red hair and emerald green eyes.

"Crap."

**That was fun. :) **

**Mixxi: Yeah, you were right. Alfred's reaction was going to be that. I actually write my chapters as I go along. Listening to the reviewers. **

**Malaizjan DeJesus: Yeah, I wanted to do something original. Hope you liked this chapter! :)**

**Ugh! I can't WAIT for episode 24 to come out. It's all about Robin and probably has to do with his past! It's called 'Performance' **

**Anyway, review please. That'd be awesome. **

**Song I'm listening to: **_**The Cave **_**by **_**Mumford & Sons**_

**Review. Thanks.**

**Visitors: 571 (In all)**

**Alerts: 13 (Second Chapter. **

**Alerts: 30 (In all)**

**Favs: 47 (Second Chapter)**

**Favs: 59 (In all)**

**Reviews: 5 (Second Chapter) **

**Reviews: 12 (In all)**

**Review!**

**] [] [] [] [**

**-Fighter1357**


	4. Chapter 4: Jinx

**Beta'd by: PerseusSlayerofMedusa**

**Chapter 4: **

Wally almost fell back.

"Your…your not flash!" He exclaimed. Flash or whoever it was, grinned weakly. He straightened and looked down at his wrist, which was at a loss for a watch. "OH! Well, look at the time! I better get going!" He smiled weakly again and dashed away.

Kid blinked and shook his head, running after the imposter.

"Zatanna, come on!" Artemis yelled, cocking an arrow and running after the Flash. Of course, the Flash was…fast. Duh. So they had to get him before he got to the Zeta-beams. But the man had run in the opposite direction of them, so it shouldn't be a problem catching him.

Nightwing stood there frozen before he face-palmed and took out a few birdarangs. They had seen Wally's face so he mines-well help catch him. Or tell him to stop. Or blackmail him into stopping. Or attacking him and pinning him to the ground. Whichever chance came first.

Zatanna gave him an apologetic look and ran after the team.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Barry was going to go and visit the kids.

See how they were doing. Talk with them. Maybe even help 'em train a bit.

That is, until he ran into someone wearing a Flash costume. Both men fell to the ground from the impact.

Wait, that looked _way _to good to be a store-bought costume. "You should watch where your-" Barry Allen was cut off when he saw the man. His cowl was on so the face was hidden but something was off. Barry was up in an instant and in a fighting stance.

"Who are you?" He growled. The kids ran up behind the Flash imposter with their weapons or, in Connor's and Zatanna's case, hands. Kaldur had his water bearers out and in a defensive position. Once he saw the Flash- Barry Allen -he straightened and put his hand up to stop the team.

Barry would deal with this.

The Flash, or whoever he was, was still on the ground, scowling and grinning slightly.

"Uh, hey! Look, I was just making my way out-"

"Forget it Flash. Mines-well tell them," Nightwing said, coming up behind the kids. Barry's eyes widened behind his cowl as he realized just was in that Flash suit. Nightwing knew him. Nightwing had been Robin. So…this must be…

Flash- Wally Flash -looked up at Nightwing. "Really? I don't know. Don't give me that look. Fine," he said, looking away from the 'bat-glare' given by the man.

"Wait," Robin said, stepping toward Nightwing. "You know him?"

Nightwing nodded. "Oh yeah, we're actually good friends! Isn't that right Wally?"

Miss Martian, who had figured it out, stared down at the man- now dubbed Wally -on the floor. "Your from the future too. Your Wally," she said, and pointed at him. Then, much to his surprise, she walked over and helped him up.

"Yeah, I'm from the future," He spun around on Nightwing. "Whatever happened to 'We must tell Batman and no one else!' I thought we were trying to be discreet!" He exclaimed. Artemis and the rest of the team stared at them. Barry watched his nephew with thoughtful eyes.

"Uh, I never said 'We must tell Batman and no on else!' Actually I said-"

"Nightwing." Older Wally warned.

Nightwing put his hands up in defense but he was grinning. "Sorry, sorry. I just said we have to tell Batman and not the team. Honestly Wally, get with the program. Look, we have a bit of a problem," He rubbed the back of his neck.

Older Wally scowled.

"Yeah, my girlfriend is going to be so mad."

Barry looked impressed. "You have a girlfriend? Oh, do tell!" Barry said as he slung his arm around the younger mans shoulders. Artemis blinked and stared at older Wally wide eyed. He had a _girlfriend?_

"Yeah, Jinx. And she is going to be mad. Now, if we can get Nightwing and I back to our time, stop Warp speed, save the world and have coffee that'd be great," Older Wally said. Barry frowned. "Save the world? Warp Speed? Isn't that the guy that sent Nightwing here involuntarily?" He asked.

Both men nodded.

"Yeah, he was out attempting-"

"Shut up."

"Whatever. Anyway, he was stopping a robbery in Bludhaven. When, Warp showed up, right?" Older Wally looked over at Nightwing, who nodded. "Yeah, so anyway. Warp showed up. Fight. Still fighting and then-

"BOOM! Nightwing is in the past and then he tries to contact me through Zatanna and then-

BOOM! I'm here after a failed attempt to get rid of the connection and then-"

"Okay Baywatch, pace yourself," Artemis muttered under her breath but she new that older Wally could hear her. He shot her a look but was quiet.

"So, we need Batman and a way to get back," Nightwing said, breaking a silence that had fallen over the team and Barry.

"Alright, lets take this to the living room, it should be easier," Barry said.

"Wait," Kid Flash said. "If your me…then who's Nightwing?" He looked between the two older men. They shared a glance and seemed to be having a silent conversation. "Not important right now-"

"I think it's important!" He argued, getting up in Nightwing's face. Nightwing shot a look toward Flash and older Wally. "No. Living room. Now."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 2019

Jinx screamed in anger as she shot pink bolt after pink bolt at Warp Speed.

"Where is my boyfriend!" She shrieked.

Warp Speed cackled and threw back the back flap of his black trench coat. The mans top hat was situated on top of his head and he grabbed it and lifted it into the air as he dodged another pink blast. His cane had a clock on top of it. The hands of the clock spun rapidly and he shot a swirled beam toward the pink haired girl.

Jinx nimbly dodged it and landed kneeled. She growled.

"Starfire…where are you?" She mumbled, dodging another blast of energy.

Warp Speed cackled and he removed the spectacles from his eyes. "Oh, waiting for your friend?" He laughed and threw his head his back. Jinx scowled and narrowed her cat-like eyes. "Oh, she's a bit preoccupied at the moment and can't make it to your appointment. Would you like to reschedule?" He cackled again.

Jinx shook her head and hoped Starfire was okay.

Suddenly a neon green beam shot the nicely dressed man. Warp speed was shot back and hit against a box of crates. The warehouse they were fighting shook with the force the man had been thrown back in. Jinx looked up in surprise to see Starfire floating there; her eyes radiating green energy.

"I would not like to reschedule," She growled and shot another beam at him.

Warp speed was blown back.

Jinx grinned. "Oh yeah. I'm feeling boss," She growled and shot on more beam.

One last beam to take. Him. Out.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The team and older Wally and Barry watched as Nightwing paced, stroking his chin. "Alright. We need to contact Jinx and Starfire somehow. If we can get them to get Future Zatanna and then get Raven. They could make a temporary portal to get us back and deal with Warp Speed-"

Suddenly a bright light appeared and a girl was standing there. Her form flickered, stating that it was only a message.

"Jinx!" Older Wally yelled. The girl, Jinx, blinked. "Flash? Wally? Is that you? Is this even working?" She looked around, inspecting the room.

"Oh, hey Nightwing," she said cheerfully.

Nightwing grinned, "Hey Jinx."

"Wait," Older Wally said. "How are you sending the message? Is Zatanna of Raven there?" He asked. Jinx grinned. "Nope! With this baby!" He pulled her hand over so the team, Nightwing, Older Wally and Barry could see it. It was Warp Speed's staff with the clock on top. "How-" Nightwing began but Jinx laughed.

"Starfire and I- Say 'hi' Star!"

A girl with red hair and green eyes popped up behind Jinx. "Hello! Nightwing!" She squealed and smiled in his direction. "Hey Star." He replied. She grinned and then moved from the screen.

"Well, anyway, Star and I totally kicked some bad guy butt! So, we have the staff and were able to set up a type of messaging connection. Did you know that each number sets up a different connection? Number 2 is for MacDonald's!" Jinx grinned and spun the staff in her hands.

"That's awesome and we'll use that when we get back. But you need to set up a connection to _get us back._" Older Wally said. Jinx rolled her eyes. "Kaykay. I can do that just wait. Starfire?" Jinx looked off of the hologram video arena, as if looking off a camera's viewpoint so you would be of screen.

"Yes?"

"Wake Warp Stupid up. I need to know which number can open a time portal," Jinx grinned when she got a positive response. "Of course!"

"Cool beans," She turned back toward the team. "This might take a while- GET UP YOU IDIOT! YOU NEED TO GIVE US INFORMATION!" Jinx suddenly yelled turning away.

"_What _is going on?"

And they turned to see Batman standing there.

**(I was going to end it there.)**

Nightwing and rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, hey Batman!" He laughed weakly. "Look who decided to join us! Future Wally and a visit from his girlfriend Jinx and-"

"Quiet," The Dark Knight growled. "How did he get here and Flash, why did you not inform me of this?"

"Caught up in the moment?" Was the weak response.

Batman's eyes narrowed and he turned toward Jinx who was frozen.

"Who are you?"

"Jinx, girlfriend of Flash. Wally West Flash not that Flash," She pointed toward Barry Allen Flash and grinned weakly. Batman nodded. "Do you have a way to get them back?" he asked. Jinx nodded and showed him the staff. "We can create a temporary portal that will be stable enough for use more than once. If Warp Idiot can GET HIS HEAD OUT OF HIS BUTT AND GET UP!" She had promptly spun around and began yelling until Starfire appeared and told her to calm down. "Friend Jinx! Please, calm down! I will-" She froze as if staring at something.

"Robin?" She asked, staring at the thirteen year old as if she hadn't noticed him before. Nightwing mentally face palmed.

Robin blinked. "Do I know you?"

She turned toward Nightwing and it was evident that she was slightly confused and angry. Nightwing smiled. "Oh yeah. You see Star. That's me-"

"What?"

"-when I'm thirteen and we just have to get back so before they ask questions please proceed and help Warp Speed get his head out of his butt and get up, that's be great."

"We shall talk about this later," She said. Nightwing sighed and nodded. Starfire disappeared from the screen.

Robin walked forward and stared at Nightwing. "You…you're me. Really?"

Nightwing nodded. "Yeah, sorry I didn't tell. Didn't want to mess with the time screen." He spun around and slipped off his domino mask and slid on sunglasses. Older Wally shrugged and took of the cowl.

"I graciously present to you Wally West." He grinned, spreading his arms out. Artemis rolled her eyes. Kaldur, Connor were, however, staring at Nightwing. Zatanna stared at Older Wally and shook her head.

"Your tall." Connor finally said to Nightwing.

Nightwing scowled. "Seriously, is that all that comes to mind? Really?"

"Yes."

Nightwing scowled but shook his head. Then, suddenly, Jinx's form flickered. "Gu-guys!" And then she disappeared and the laugh of Warp Speed hung in the air.


	5. Chapter 5: Portal

**UPDATE! YES! **

**And yet, I must announce, I own nothing… not even really the plot. **

**Chapter 5: **

"Jinx! JINX!" Older Wally yelled, zipping to the spot where she once was. He looked rather panicked, startled by the fact that she had simply disappeared. "NO!" He yelled, when not apparition of the pink haired girl appeared, slamming his foot with such a force it put a dent in the ground.

"Wally!" Nightwing yelled and ran over, gripping his shoulders tightly.

"Get over it man!" He slapped his face and then continued, "She's alright. She's with Starfire! They'll be alright, they'll be alright. I'm scared for her and Star too, but you need to get it together!"

Older Wally slowed down, and his look of panic and rage disappeared, and he nodded. Nightwing nodded and let his hands fall as he begin to think of something. Everyone watched him until M'gann stepped forward. "Wait, if your Robin? Whose Starfire?" She always thought, after they got together, that Robin and Zatanna would get together.

"Seriously, is that what your thinking of right now?"

She nodded and he sighed in response and suddenly looked uncomfortable. "Uh, we really don't need to get into detail but-"

"Starfire is one of the girls from his team that he started, the Teen Titans, after he left us because of getting in a fight with the bats and yelling at him and telling the bats he'd die and rot alone and stuff. And then he left, started the team, saved the world a few times, and then came back-"

"You really didn't have to go into detail!"

Batman frowned, slightly distraught, on the inside, on the outside he still looked like a statue, what had made his son so angry?

"He'd die and rot alone?" Artemis asked, staring at Nightwing in surprise. Honestly, she couldn't see the boy wonder doing that. Nightwing blushed furiously, slightly turning his glare toward Older Wally, who was grinning, but still looked wary and edgy to get started. "Uh, I was angry and mad… and stuff. And I felt that… never mind. No details! We need to contact Zatanna! And hopefully Jinx and Star are alright…" his voice faded off and Older Wally cringed.

"Alright… I'm so confused. So, are we going to help you in the future, you know, go in the time stream and stuff with you too?"

Both older men looked at each other and then back at Younger Wally, who asked the question.

"No."

"What? Why?" The young Wally asked, frowning. Batman stepped forward. "Whatever is in the future… we can take it."

Nightwing chuckled. "Oh, yeah, we know that. We just don't want you in the future, besides, some of you might try to change it, can't have that, now can we?" Nightwing chuckled, and went on, "…and the league in our time can handle it. After the Teen Titans-" glare toward older Wally right then "-we all joined forces. Mostly, I'm still in Bludhaven-"

"What?"

"And you need a protégé!"

"No, I don't!"

"Yes, you do!"

"Not what happened after Jason!"

Batman stepped forward, eyes narrowed. "Who's Jason?"

Both men looked at him in surprise, having forgotten he was there. Nightwing shifted uncomfortably and smiled weakly. "Uh, nothing. Just… nothing," he replied, frowning. Older Wally shifted uncomfortably as well and shook his head, clearing it. "You should tell him."

"We can't have him change the future!"

"It would save Jason!"

Nightwing froze at this and contemplated the idea but then shook his head. "What happened… happened, it doesn't matter now. We need to get back and stop Warp, take it or leave it."

Older Wally growled but nodded, not happy at the moment.

"I'm still curious as to who Jason is," Young Wally stated. Nightwing turned on him with surprising force and growled out, "Not. Important." And then promptly spun around on his heels again, thinking. Older Wally grinned shakily down at his younger self. Connor stepped forward, toward Nightwing and said, "We're helping. You can't stop us. We'll just follow you in anyway."

The team nodded and Nightwing looked at them and then laughed, turning toward Batman. "Now I know what you felt like when we disobeyed. Fine, you can come. But be careful, if any of you get hurt in the future…"

"You won't exist here or there anymore, changing to course of time," Barry Allen finished, staring at the children, who nodded.

"Alright, we need something that can create enough energy for time travel. Since the girls are in a… predicament and can't help us, we're on our own. We need! Wally!" Nightwing turned to Older Wally, while everyone else looked like he was joking, even younger Wally.

"Wait, why would you need Wally?" Artemis asked, staring at Nightwing as if he was insane.

Nightwing merely cackled and grinned.

"Ah! HA! Yes, I am a freaking genius! Wally, the speed force!"

Older Wally and Barry both frowned until Older Wally's face brightened considerably. He looked at Nightwing and nodded, Nightwing nearly did a happy-happy-joy-joy dance. Barry looked at Nightwing, slightly impressed. He nodded as well and then turned to Older Wally.

"So, what can you do? If Nightwing is implying what I think he is… well, you got some explaining to do buddy."

Nightwing and Older Wally looked at each other and then nodded. "Well, I have an unbreakable relationship with the speed force, I can officially vibrate my molecules successfully-"

"Yes!" Younger Wally cried, throwing his hands up in the air.

"-I can lend my speed-"

Barry whistled and younger Wally was staring at his older self in shock, as were the rest of the team.

"-I can run on water, healing, can create tornados with my arms and or legs, am the fastest Flash that has ever existed-"

Barry looked at him, curiosity rolling off him like waves from the water, and leaned forward. "Really?" Older Wally nodded and grinned at his uncle sheepishly before continuing:

"And I can tap into the speed force so I can travel into different dimensions." Nightwing chuckled and turned toward older Wally, grinning and holding up his hand as to indicate a high-five.

"Aw, man, remember where we went into that one dimension?"

Older Wally grinned and nodded. "Yeah, that was fun."

"Wait, you can travel into dimensions?" Kaldur asked, looking shocked. Everyone was, heck, who wouldn't?

"Uh, yeah. We went to this one place where we were all comics. Hilarious! Man, it was funny. Remember, we watched Batman: The Brave and the Bold. Heck, the puns and animation were so stupid!"

Nightwing laughed and nodded. "I know. But, they got Green Arrow right and Batman too, somewhat."

"And Catwomen." Older Wally snickered.

Batman's head snapped up. He had been paying attention the entire time and a world were they were all comics sounded… interesting. But… ah, forget it.

Nightwing laughed and then turned toward the team, laughing harder at the expressions.

"Yeah, Green Arrow was like: Are you guys flirting? You are! Flirterers!"

They busted out in laughter and then regained themselves after a few moments, wiping their eyes for tears. Everyone just stared at them blankly. "Uh, well then…" Nightwing muttered and then turned to Older Wally. "So, you think you can create enough energy to allow us to time travel. Matching the frequencies and stuff."

Older Wally nodded and the whites of his mask gone. "Move out of the way. If it's not at the right force, frequency, and energy than it'll tear your molecules apart very slowly." He warned, putting up his arms. Everyone stepped behind him. Nightwing moved everyone back, holding his arms out and sending warning glances toward them. "Grab on to something, it's going to get windy in here."

Everyone nodded and grabbed onto the furniture. Artemis stared at Older Wally, watching him carefully.

Wally's arms became red blurs as he spun them around. The wind began to pick up, whipping the girls' hair around the faces. Barry was staring at his nephew in worry. If you used the speed force by tapping into it to much then one could get stuck. Nightwing nudged his shoulder and Barry looked over. Nightwing had noticed his worry glance and shook his head, leaning over and whispering in his ear.

"He'll be fine. He's done something like this before."

Barry sighed in relief and gripped the couch harder then before as the wind speeds picked up. Older Wally's feeling changed and he braced him self, his teeth gritting with the force he created. Suddenly, the wind speeds were so great that everyone was being blown by the force. Suddenly, a grey light appeared from the tornado created by Wally's force. Lightning cackled from within it and hit the ground around it, igniting small flames that were blown out by the wind in seconds.

M'gann screamed as she was suddenly swept into the air. Connor leaped out, one hand remaining on the couch, and he grasped her hand. He tried to pull her back but the wind speed was to strong. He too, began to slip, his hand being pulled from the couch. Kaldur's eyes widened and he grabbed Connors just as he began to slip as well.

And then suddenly, the wind died down, allowing Connor and M'gann to fall on to the ground with a thump. The portal was still there; silent, harmless winds blew around it and lightning still cackled within it as well.

Older Wally fell to the ground and Nightwing rushed forward to help, as did Barry.

Wally grumbled and sat up, holding his head. "M'kay. I'mph fine." He stood up shakily, with Nightwing and Barry helping him. Artemis and Kaldur helped Connor and M'gann get up. Batman stood up straight and stared at the portal and then at Nightwing and Older Wally. "Are you sure of the time period? I'd rather not go back to the pre-historic era."

Older Wally nodded and glared at him. "I knew when to stop. I'll go through and check-"

Nightwing stood up, letting his hands fall from Older Wally's shoulders. "No, I'll go. You need a moment of rest. I'll be right back."

Batman was about to step forward but Nightwing turned and then jumped into the portal doing a tuck jump. Older Wally fell on the couch, panting. Barry sped away and was suddenly there again with a sandwich, which was eaten and gone with in seconds. No one made fun of him. Heck, who would blame him? He just made a portal that could allow you to travel in the future.

They waited, but yet, Nightwing did not return. Well, he hadn't yet. They were still waiting, worry evident in their body language. M'gann shifted nervously and Artemis stared ta the portal, her watchful eyes narrowing when nothing happened and then…

Nightwing burst out with a green dog on his chest, licking his face. Everyone got into fighting positions but then relaxed when they saw Nightwing. He was trying to push the dog off, looking annoyed but slightly happy. "Beast Boy! Beast Boy get off!" He pushed the dog off and it transformed into a boy, a green one.

"Come on! I haven't seen you in a few days! We were so worried!" Beast Boy exclaimed. Nightwing jumped up and nodded. "But that doesn't mean you need to push me over into a portal…"

"Yeah, uh, sorry 'bout that," he grinned and rubbed the back of his neck. You could imagine Nightwing rolling his eyes when suddenly two other people came through. A big, burly dark skinned tall young man walked through. He had blue metal body parts and a red eye. The girl wore a purple cloak and very pale almost grey skin. She had short violet hair and violet eyes and a black leotard under her purple cloak. Both were grinning (the girl not so much) and walked over.

The boy clapped Nightwing in the back. "Nightwing! Great to see you!"

Nightwing nodded. "Cyborg, Raven. Uh, meet Young Justice… and Batman… and Flash. Not our Flash… uh, our Flash's uncle."

They nodded and smiled toward the team. Well, Cyborg did, Raven simply nodded. And then Cyborg pointed toward Robin and turned slightly toward Nightwing. "Is that you?"

Nightwing nodded.

"Your short."

"Seriously, is the only thing anyone can think of is my size?"

Everyone stared at him and, minus Batman, said, "Yes."

"Of course you do," he muttered and then turned, smiling now. "Everyone ready?"

They nodded and moved toward the portal. Older Wally now full with strength.

"Then let's do this."

And they went through the portal.

**OH YEAH! **

**CLIFF HANGER! I AM SO EVIL! *MANIACL LAUGH, MANIACAL LAUGH, MANICAL LAUGH!* **

**Two questions: Where is that from?**

…**and…**

**Who is Anon?" Because, frankly, you freakin review on everything and it's scaring me… I don't know how or why… **

**Anyway, review? Please? **

**And please read 'A Growing Robin' I need feedback! **

**Thanks guys! **


	6. Chapter 6: Nightwing

**Am I forgiven for not updating in a while? **

**Anyway, YJ Invasion ruined this story! So SCREW YOU DC COMICS! I'M STILL GOING STRONG! Lol, BTW… special guest in this chapter. **

**:D**

**Disclaimer: In simplest form: I own nothing. **

**And I KNOW that the Titans aren't YJ's future, but it's Fanfiction. Whataya' gonna do? **

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The first thing they saw was darkness.

Then darkness faded into grays and they saw a computer and stalactites' around them.

"Whoa!" Young KF said, looking around, "where are we?"

Nightwing grinned. "Batcave-"

"Nightwing! Nightwing is that you?" A voice said. A boy, in a Robin costume, came out. He had pale skin and short cropped hair. His domino mask widened when he saw Young Justice. Promptly, he spun on Nightwing; who shifted uncomfortably. Robin, or YJ Robin, stared at the boy with narrowed eyes and then he spun on Nightwing. "Who the crap is he? Why is he in a Robin costume, which is altered by the way? What aren't you telling me, who is you, which I still can't believe?"

Nightwing smiled and then ran over to the other Robin. "Okay, so-"

"What's going on?"

"Tim! It's a long story," Nightwing said.

Tim glared. "Dick! I've gotta-while. What happened? And where were you? Bats and I were searching!"

"Wait," Connor said, stepping forward, "he knows your identity?"

Nightwing sighed and the other Robin stiffened. "Uh, yeah. He figured it out. You see… there were these people who could do this trick. And then… something happened… there was one person left… he did the trick and… Wah-la!"

YJ Robin's eyes widened and he looked over at Batman, his Batman, figuring out what happened. Batman, having done the same thing, frowned. Nightwing then turned back to the other Robin.

"I was in the past. You guys shouldn't have been looking for me. You should have focused on Warp Speed, you know; the guy whose BEEN ROBBING PLACES! Why haven't you stopped him?" Nightwing said, throwing his arms up in the air. He walked over to the other Robin and stood in front of him. The other Robin slowly leaned over to the side to catch a look at Young Justice, who were staring/glaring at him.

He sighed and then leaned back over to Nightwing, who had one eyebrow raised. "Sorry, Bats and I were worried sick… not that the old man would show it. Besides, than Flash went missing! We had to do something! Besides, the League could handle Warp Speed-"

"Uh, doesn't look like it but… okay. You're forgiven… now go-"

"I want to stay-!"

"Nope!" Nightwing said and then grabbed the boy by his arm and led him over to a very fancy looking elevator.

"But-"

"Sorry!"

"NIGHTWING!"

And then the elevator went up.

Nightwing sighed, spun around, and then walked back over to the Bat-computer. The team and the Titans watched him and then YJ Robin walked over to him. "First, are you really me? And then second, who was that?"

Nightwing frowned and turned away, but he had expected this question. Batman, the Past Batman, stepped forward. He too, was curious as to why there was another kid dressed as Robin. Frankly, he was unhappy.

"Well, that was Robin-"

"I could tell," YJ Robin replied. The entire team looked over at him. "Well, uh, he took my place… sort of anyway, after I dropped Robin and became Nightwing, protector of Bludhaven. He does a good job too," he replied, finally coming up with a valid response. Of course, they all caught his _sort of anyway _but didn't press further.

Nightwing turned back toward the computer. He began typing and a map popped up. Red X's covered a few areas, it showed the US. Washington D.C had a more than one. Most were on the east coast, but a few littered the west; most were on California. "Alright, these are all the places that Warp Speed has robbed. Tempus labs, The Pentagon (I don't want to know how he accomplished this), and a few other labs and Military sights. He's building some type of weapon, that's what Wally, my Wally, figured out before he was transported to the past and-"

"Sorry!" Zatanna squeaked. Nightwing just smiled.

"-we need to stop him and save Jinx and Starfire. Now, Batman, we're just gonna send you through the portal- Don't give me that look! Ugh, fine. Stay."

Throughout that entire speech, Batman never said a thing.

"Look, Warp Speed is planning something big. We're going to stop it, send him to jail, send you back and then have ice cream-"

Young Wally pouted.

"-and then be done. Of course, we'll erase all of your memories-"

Cries of protest were cried out and Nightwing sighed. "Look, obviously we have to. Because neither I nor Flash, my Flash, remember anything about going to the past. I'll remember it now, of course, but I don't remember it as a thirteen year old. Understood?"

They nodded. Older Flash looked down. "I should probably go, don't want to confuse anyone-"

Wally/Flash looked pained but he nodded and they watched as he disappeared through the portal.

Nightwing turned back around and began to type. Flash leaning over his shoulder and pointing things out and helping him. The team looked around the Batcave, impressed.

Robin slipped over to Batman. "Hey, bats? Can we talk?"

Batman, sensing what he wanted to talk about nodded. "Yes?"

"You replaced me."

"No, I didn't. He must've figured out your identity and linked it to me and then begged me to become Robin once you'd became Nightwing. You begged me too," the older man replied. Robin nodded, still looking distraught.

"Yeah, but… my mom gave me that name, you can't just… just _have _it," the boy retorted, sounding slightly deflated.

"AH-HA!" Nightwing yelled, causing everyone to turn around. "We found Warp Speed's hide out! Satellite images and Google Earth baby!" He grinned. "Good, look's like we're going Charleston, South Carolina!"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"A warehouse? How original is that?" Artemis snorted as they looked at the warehouse that Warp was staying in. Occasionally, a green light would flash in the window; most likely Starfire throwing her attacks. YJ Wally next to her nodded, unimpressed.

Nightwing grinned at them and turned away, flipping his hair over his shoulder. Batman looked over, rolling his eyes under her cowl. "You should cut your hair," he said.

Nightwing sighed. "Yeah, you know how hard it is to look manly when fighting when you constantly flip your hair over your shoulder?"

Everyone looked at him. "No."

"Well, it's hard. Now shut up and let's get this over with."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"LET US GO!" Jinx yelled, the bars that confined her shook at her voice.

Warp Speed chuckled darkly, messing with the cards in his hands. "You know what game I wouldn't mind playing? Mafia, who's going to die first?" He laughed and held his stomach, falling over. Jinx growled while Starfire looked slightly confused. She racked her brain for Mafia, a definition. Coming up with one, she joined in glaring with Jinx at the man.

"If anyone is going to die it's going to be you! You selfless, overgrown-"

He laughed. "Ah-ha-ha young child! Careful, the Mafia doesn't like insults!" He burst out in laughter.

Jinx rolled her eyes. "Joker wannabe," she muttered under her breath.

She and Starfire were in a cage. Literally. It was a dog cage, yet they could stand up in it fine enough. They had, for awhile, been attacking it with all they could, but this cage must've been reinforced with something. Heck, who knows?

Suddenly, there was an explosion and a scream…

and then…

"So, Warp Idiot? Remember me?"

Nightwing.

**Well then. **

**Review! **

**And all you new comers, Welcome! **

**So, yeah, special guest was Tim Drake. **


	7. Chapter 7: Warp Speed's end

**FINAL CHAPTER! **

**I'm sad… well, yeah. **

**It's been a pleasure, soldier. **

* * *

><p>Warp jumped up and spun around, his mouth open wide.<p>

"Ni- Nightwing," the man stuttered.

Nightwing grinned and jumped down from the ledge he had occupied. He landed with he knees bent and eskrima sticks out. The domino mask seemed to flash in the little light provided in the room. He stood up and began walking toward Warp Speed. The man walked back, putting his hands up in defense. He saw shadows move behind the vigilant man, yet took no notice of them.

"So, have some fun while I was gone?" Nightwing snarled, his voice low and menacing.

Warp Speed smiled nervously, glancing at his two captives. The man clad in black moved closer to him. A shadow in the background shifted nervously and Warp Speed finally figured out what the shadows were. He brought his… friends from the past.

"Oh… I see now. You brought some friends from the past, didn't you Nightwing? HA! That's against the rules of time young man! I win!" Warp Speed said, throwing back his head and laughing. Nightwing frowned and stopped a moment, though the words had no effect on him; they still bothered him.

"You sent me back in time. Don't tell me about rules, Warp Idiot," he growled, and then began walking forward toward the man again. Warp Speed scowled and then pressed up against the wall. His eyes widened in disbelief. He was cornered, the man of time was cornered. How could he, Warp Speed, be cornered! No! This wasn't how his plan was to work! Nightwing was supposed to stay in the past.

Suddenly, on of the shadows stepped forward into the dim light. The cowl and pointed ears the man recognized was all to familiar and a shudder pass through Warp Speed. Batman. _The _Batman, the Dark Knight, the man who shadows obeyed willingly, was here. Warp Speed knew he had no chance if they managed to get his Time Staff. If they did, well, to say the least, he was doomed.

"You know how I see it, Warp?" Nightwing asked, moving closer each time. Warp Speed swallowed.

"Ho- how?"

"I win."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Raven glanced at Cyborg and at the kids. YJRobin looked, frankly, in awe at his older self. The man was strong, determined, ready, poise, and the best part? Human. He was human, but he might've well been a meta. That man, out there, could take on an small army and come out with a few bruises, scratches and maybe a need for a nap and then be ready for another fight the next day.

She smirked when she saw Warp Speed, or Warp Idiot as they called him, cower in fear as Batman stepped out behind her friend. She could sense a cloud of dread overcome the man, consuming his thoughts to become fearful and afraid. He should be, considering it was Nightwing _and _Batman. Oh gods, he was doomed.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kid Flash moved swiftly with his older self toward the cage were Starfire and Jinx were held. Jinx looked over with her cat-like eyes but then turned back to Warp Speed and Nightwing, interested in their fight. Starfire looked down from where she was floating and smiled. "Hello, Flash and Small version of Flash," she whispered. Flash chuckled while Kid Flash let out a huff of annoyance.

"It's Kid Flash! What's so hard about that!" he exclaimed, his voice rising slightly. Flash shushed him and glanced over at Warp Speed and Nightwing. But they were to preoccupied to notice much of anything else around them. He moved toward where the lock was and cursed silently.

Key-Pad.

Suddenly, a most brilliant Flash-worthy idea came to mind. Get his younger self to vibrate through it, that would make it explode. At least they could get it off.

He grabbed Kid Flash's arm and pulled him over. The younger boy let out a squeak of surprise but then chocked and blushed. Flash rolled his eyes. "Vibrate through it and make it explode. Hurry, before Warp Idiot notices us!"

Kid Flash nodded, his red vibrant hair flailing around him. His moved began to quiver and he became a blur of red and yellow. The boy moved slowly toward the lock, as if afraid of it, but then rushed into it. Suddenly, the thing, once he'd gone through it, exploded with a flash of light and a tiny boom! They both smirked a very similar smirk. Moving the key-pad from cage, they opened the door. Both girls moved out cautiously.

And then, as always, Kid Flash's nose began to bleed. "Crap," he muttered.

Flash smirked and got the group together, slowly moving back toward the shadows. "We are not, I repeat, not to make a move. Let Nightwing handle this, it's his deal," Flash told everyone, who nodded and turned back to watch.

Suddenly, Nightwing lunged at Warp Speed, who shrieked and jumped out of the way. Nightwing hit the wall and used his legs to rebound off of it, going into a cart wheel. He growled and Warp Speed looked triumphant. Poor guy.

Nightwing whipped out his Bo staff and ran toward the man. Warp Speed lifted his Time Staff to block the constant attacks, yet he was being pushed back toward the cage; though the door was on the other side, Nightwing would still use it to his advantage.

Suddenly, Warp Speed's Time Staff was thrust forward by the man and a black and white swirl of energy came out. Nightwing, being the amazing acrobat his is, dodged with no effort, but the beam hit a steel rafter and it began to age, rusting into a brown/red color. It crumbled, pieces falling off. Nightwing looked up and his eyes widened and then he frowned, turning back toward Warp Speed, whose grin had turned wicked.

"Nice trick you got there," the hero inclined, drawing his Bo staff down only to have it blocked.

"Thank you," the villain retorted, grinning wickedly as the hero pulled away. Thinking the hero was done, he lunged with his time staff but suddenly, the Bo staff was back in the mans hands. Nightwing moved his staff down the villains and then twisted, the Time Staff clattering out of the mans hand. Warp Speed looked down and then up, eyes widening.

"I've got a few trick too," and then the hero kicked the man in the stomach, sending him flying into the back of the cage; effectively knocking him out.

Nightwing picked up the Time Staff and inspected it, not noticing the other hero's coming out of the shadows. Then he took it and broke it on his leg, then threw the halves on the ground.

"Done," he sighed and then looked over at Young Justice.

'That," Kid Flash said, "was awesome."

Aqualad nodded and turned toward the older version of his friend. "I must agree with Kid Flash, it was interesting to watch."

"Very whelming!" YJRobin exclaimed, smiling.

Artemis smiled at the man and beamed, impressed with how much skill he had at such a young age. M'gann squealed and grinned. "I really enjoyed watching it, even if it was just you beating someone up!"

Connor merely grunted in approval.

Batman said nothing, merely nodding, and Nightwing took it as a good job.

"Come on, we better get you home."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

They stood outside the portal, awaiting for final answers.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye," Nightwing sighed, giving each member a hug. They nodded sadly, not wanting to leave; not wanting to forget.

"Do we, you know, _have_ to forget?" Kid Flash asked. Everyone, not including Batman of course, looked up with pleading eyes. They didn't want to forget Nightwing, this adventure, or even that kid who was dressed as Robin! Who would want to forget this exciting time?

Certainly not them.

"Look," Nightwing sighed for the fiftieth time, "I'm sorry, but you have to. Raven will go back into the portal with you and take out this time, replacing it with something believable that Flash and I have already cooked up. I am sorry though. It would be cool to remember this, but you can't."

They nodded, disappointed.

"Ready?" he asked.

Batman walked up and placed a hand on Nightwing's shoulder, causing the man to look over (not up!) at him in surprise. Batman nodded, signaling that he did well. Nightwing smiled and response and nodded too. _Thanks. _

"Alright," Flash announced, clapping his hands together, "bye guys. It was nice to see you all young and in your glory days!"

Nightwing walked over and slapped him upside the head.

"Shut up."

"Come," Batman said, "we have to go."

Young Justice nodded and got one last look of the future Batcave before they walked in the portal. YJRobin hesitated for a while and then looked up at Nightwing, Flash, Starfire, Jinx, Cyborg, and Raven. "Thanks," he said and then jumped into the portal with his signature cackle.

"Raven?" Nightwing said, looking at her. She nodded and walked through the portal as well. A few minutes of silence and then she came back. Flash sped over to the portal and then swept his hand at such a high speed through it, it dissipated.

"Done?" Nightwing asked.

Raven nodded.

"Done."

* * *

><p><strong>And we are done. <strong>

**Well, that was fun to write. Sry if it's short or anything... and about th fightng scene, I'm horrible at those. Did I do well? **

**1.) Thank you, Robin the Girl Wonder, for giving the idea of Flash and Nightwing going into that alternate dimension. Well, it will be a spin-off! I'll probably come out with it in the Summer, when I'm done with 'A Growing Robin' and stuff. I'll finish two other stories before I start that. **

**2.) WE'RE DONE! WE FINISHED THE STORY GUYS! I'm sad but EXCITED too. **

**Thank you **_**all**_** for reviewing the story, sticking through when I didn't update, and making me smile and laugh with your reviews. **

**You are awesome, hope you read the Spin-off. **

**Sincerely, **

**-Fighter1357**


End file.
